Luminescence
by Several zitman
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a passionate night on their honeymoon. SasuSaku, NC-17, lemon.


A/N: Hey, guys! This is Olga. Unfortunately, Fernando is on vacation right now and won't be back for some time. So I thought I'd publish one of my own fics that I wrote in my free time! ^_^ Enjoy!

The silver moonlight spilled through the lacy white curtains, creating a serene glow in the expensive hotel room that Sasuke had decided to stay in with his new wife, Sakura. She stepped into the room, taking her shoes off and replacing them with a pair of crimson red slippers. A faint smile graced her lips as she stepped forward to inspect the room further.

"This is nice," she said eventually. "How much was it?"

"Who cares about the price, love?" asked Sasuke, wrapping his arms around her. "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I have you."

Sakura did the same, sighing in content at the embrace. The moment was so perfect; nothing could possibly get any better. "Sasuke, I have something to ask you…"

"What is it, dear?" asked Sasuke, unravelling his arms and cocking his head.

"Do you think you could make love to me tonight?"

"Of course! I'm glad you asked, lovely. I think we've preserved our virginity for long enough."

Sakura flushed, and began to take off her clothes. She slowly removed each offending article, until she stood completely bare to Sasuke's gaze.

"Beautiful," said Sasuke in amazement. He did the same, and they both stood completely naked.

Sakura walked backwards into the bed, her fair skin contrasting with the silk ebony sheets below her. Sasuke moved forward to straddle her, his dick already hardening in interest and at the chilly evening air.

"Sakura," he begun, moving his fingers through her thick cherry-blossom pink hair. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Sakura giggled and smiled widely. "Of course I do, Sasuke! You needn't even ask me that. You know that I feel the same, of course. Our feelings for each other are mutual. We've been through this so many times!"

"I know, honey. Just wanted to make sure."

"Okay, then. Sasuke, I'm growing rather impatient. Can we speed this up a little?"

"Are you sure, love?" Sasuke teased, rubbing a finger over a pink nipple.

"Sasuke!" wailed Sakura impatiently. "We _just_ went through this!"

Sasuke chuckled, and stuck his nose between her breasts. He inhaled sharply, the delicious floral scent fueling his lust even more. His mouth went to the left one, while he toyed with the other with his free hand. Sakura groaned in delight at the sensation, grasping his ebony locks to pull his head even closer. With some difficulty, he moved to the other neglected one.

After some more time passed with Sasuke toying with Sakura's breasts, she grasped his head and lifted him off of them.

"Sasuke," she said, her pupils dilated in lust. Her normally emerald jade eyes were almost completely black now. "I'm ready."

Sasuke said nothing back, only moved downwards to her arousal. Sakura exhaled sharply in anticipation. Sasuke stared downwards to greet it, smirking at the sight. It's pink tip smeared with pre-cum, it lay erect and pointed almost completely upward. Her scrotum lay taut, the beautiful pink curls decorating the symmetrical sacks in a gorgeous fashion.

"Sasuke, hurry!" wailed Sakura, moving her hand closer to her leaking member.

Sasuke growled and grasped her wrist tightly, pinning it above her head. Sakura growled at him in frustration, but Sasuke only smirked deviously.

"Don't move," he said, and moved back down to her cock once more. He gave it a few pumps, making it twitch and leak even more into his hand. Then, he gave the tip a very long lick. Sakura groaned, and thrust up into his mouth, which made Sasuke swallow the whole thing. Sasuke gagged and glared at her, then held her hips down to prevent it from happening again.

Sasuke sucked some more, fondling her lightly furred balls with his hand that wasn't holding her down. Sakura attempted to thrust up again, but failed.

"S-Sasuke! I'm c-coming!" she yelled. Sasuke bobbed his head as he sucked some more, humming around her dick. She screamed as she released into his mouth. Politely, he swallowed every last drop, releasing her cock with a final lick of his lips.

"That was great," she said contentedly, looking up at him through half lidded eyes.

"We're not done, though," he said.

"I know," she replied, with a wink. Then, all of a sudden she reversed their positions so she lay on top of him. Sasuke blinked in surprise, then relaxed as she kneaded his shoulders.

"It's going to feel rather peculiar in a moment," she said, moving her fingers down to his entrance. He nodded, knowing what was coming. He groaned in pain as she shoved in three at once.

"Sakura!" he growled. "That hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But I'm already getting hard already. You'll adjust."

Sasuke glared at her once again, but said nothing, not in the mood to argue with his lover. Her three fingers pushed in again, this time hitting a bundle of nerves inside that lessened the pain and made Sasuke arch his back in pleasure. She repeated the motion, this time the pleasurable sensation getting even more intense. She did it some more, until the pain had completely faded into pleasure and Sasuke was moaning and thrusting backwards to meet her fingers.

He groaned in protest as her fingers slipped out of his ass, which made Sakura chuckle. She moved to position her once again leaking cock to his well prepared entrance.

"Ready?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, and braced himself as her dick penetrated his sensitive inner walls. He whimpered in both pain and pleasure when she slid completely in. She stayed there for a minute or two, to help him adjust.

"Can I continue?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied simply. She nodded and thrust in again, making Sasuke grab at the ebony sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. She thrust in again and again, eventually hitting his prostate that her fingers had found previously.

"Again!" he cried out. She repeated the motion, viscously hitting that one spot that made him see stars. He now moved his hands to her shoulders, scraping his nails down them. She hissed in pain, which fueled her desires even more and made her pound deeper into his willing body. He cried out, now even wrapping his legs around her waist to get her balls deep.

"S-Sakura!" he groaned. She took his cock in her hand, pumping in perfect rhythm to her thrusts. He cried out his release, and a couple of thrusts later, Sakura did the same.

Eventually, Sakura pulled out of him, moving away from the sticky mess that they created.

"Wonderful," said Sasuke, his eyes drifting closed in drowsiness. Sakura hummed in agreement, moving to lie next to him. Her cock now almost was completely soft, and it lay quietly on her thigh. Both sated and satisfied, they drifted to a long and dreamless sleep in unison.


End file.
